


The Flowers Tell it All

by Annetagonist



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Secret Admirer, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: Corin has a secret admirer giving him flowers
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	The Flowers Tell it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Corin was surprised when he saw the bright yellow flower sitting on his desk on what seemed to another ordinary day. Upon closer examination he saw that there were many blooms on the stem, all of them small and a sort of fuzzy yellow, like little pom poms. He had to search for a while before finding out it was a Golden Wattle, though it was the meaning that made him blush, a secret love. (He chose to ignore what the website said about the flower meaning true friendship as well). He decided to put the small twig into a mug of water until he went home, where he would put it in a vase. 

The next day, there was another flower on his desk. This time it was a white flower, almost like a rose, but not. It was beautiful the way the petals spiralled into the middle. This time google informed him it was a gardenia flower, and it once again symbolised secret love, but also joy and good luck, the latter of which Corin knew he needed lots of.

It was the third day in row, and another flower was on his desk, it was a balsam today, a red flower that seemed to almost flow, it stood for ardent love.   
Corin knew his admirer must work there with him, but he couldn’t figure out who it could be. Part of him hoped it was one of the social workers and not the other secretary, Mary was nice and all, but she tended to be a bit too pushy, too forceful towards him. He shook his head; Mary would never be this subtle. Part of him hoped it was Din, he was always kind to Corin, getting him coffee occasionally, asking about his day, but Corin knew it would never be him, he doubted the other man had any idea where to buy flowers, let alone what they meant. Not, it had to be someone else. 

The flower for that day was small, with only five petals, arbutus, according to google (he didn’t spend 20 minutes trying to figure it out, really, he didn’t). This flower had only one meaning he could, “You are the only one I love”. Corin couldn’t help the small smile on his face. 

Day five was another small flower, once again with five petals, but this one was more like a star. Borage, his search told him, representing courage. This was the first the didn’t have something to do with love, and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was supposed to mean.

It was lunch break on the fifth day when he overheard a few of his co-workers chatting.   
“So why were you so late today Raga?” The first person, Liita, he thinks, says.  
Raga groaned, “Din insisted on stopping in at every single florist he could find, said he needed to find some super specific flower for some reason, I think he’s doing the whole Secret Admirer thing, but he won’t tell me who it is so I can just tell them.”  
Corin stood up as fast as he could and hurried over to the two women, with barely a breath, he shoved the flower in Raga’s face, “Was this the flower he had to buy?” he asked.  
Raga burst out laughing, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, of course it’s the pretty receptionist that he never shuts up about.”

Din had just placed a sixth flower on Corin’s desk, this time a red carnation, when he reached his own and saw the flower sitting there with a note underneath.  
“Ambrosia: Love is reciprocated.  
You could have just asked me out.  
You and me, tomorrow at 6pm, dress nice  
Corin”  
Din smiled to himself, turns out he didn’t need the courage to tell Corin after all.


End file.
